Pamela
Pamela is the legendary Candy Witch in the story of Hansel and Gretel. She lives in the Gingerbread House. Member of the Seven Monsters. Survivor of the Salem Trial. Her nickname is the Monster behind the Fridge and holding the Sin of Gluttony. Appearance Pamela appears to be an old woman in her late 90's. She is always seen wearing black and a witch hat no different than other classic witches. She is fat and grumpy. Her apperance alter sometimes cause of her power. The more children she eat, the more younger she gets. Background As legend indicated, she is the witch who lived in the Gingerbread House and the sweetness lure children into the forest and she ate them as meals. However legends are not always true, Hansel and Gretel were actually Witch Hunters who went to slay her. However since she was alive, it is presume that Hansel and Gretel fail to kill but got eaten alive. Story After Pitch's downfall, with Queen Mary locked in the mirror, Whatzir a simpleton, Grinch and Jill turn good. Max took over Pitch's lair. He recruit his own team called Seven Monsters. He visit Pamela and recruit her and promise her infinite children for meals. She join the forces. She made her first apperance in the meeting of the Guardian Alliance. Max introduce his team and wage war against them. Pamela went after Lollipop, Ratatouille and Mother Hulla. The reason is simply because they were delicious. She used magic from last centuries to fight them. She attack Lollipop's Chocolate House. She almost ate his whole house. She goes from house to house on birthday's and eat the birthday children. She finish drinking the world soup, which still have not yet finish cooking. After fullfilling her duty, Max extract her sin out of her in order to become the true demon. Her fate is later unknown. Powers and Abilities As a witch from last centuries and a member of the Seven Monsters, she is very powerful. Candy Magic '- '''Her magic is similar to Lollipop's but her candy is unhealthier and claim to be too sweet. She conjure a cotton candy monster to fight at the meeting of the Alliance. '''Youth Manipulation - '''She has the power to manipulate her age and apperance. The more children she eats, the more younger she gets. This is how she gets to live for so many centuries. The drawback is that the more magic she uses the more she gets older. '''Curse - '''As a witch, a curse is a basic magic for her. She is able to control children who eat her candy. '''Power of Sin' - She hold the power of Gluttony. She is able to devour children easily. She is able to turn her stomach into an unlimited black hole and swallow every attack. She is able to turn non food into food. Relationships 'Guardian Alliance' They see her as S Level target as all member of the Seven Monsters are. 'Seven Monsters' She get along with other monsters just okay. 'Max ' As her boss, she obeys his command. Sometimes she wants to eat Max as she is waiting for him to become more delicious. Quotes *I am hungry. *What is for dinner? *Eating snacks after your bedtime, your a naughty, naughty boy. Creation Concept Counter Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from Candy Witch Category:Evil Category:Jona19992 Category:Adults Category:Magician Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:No Center Category:Seven Monster Category:Monster Category:Witches